Favors
by Elly Stormrage
Summary: A little story about how our favorite silver hair Jounin and our lovely dolphin sensei get all nice a cozy and all that good stuff! KAKAIRU
1. First Favor

Author: weeeeeeeeeeeeeee I'm back people did you miss me? –Awkward moment of silence- ahem well I anyways I still haven't finished my other story It's All Illusion but that's ok right? I can't think of an ending that would be proper, I have tried so many times to make up something that isn't too stupid but I can't seem to settle...sigh. Oh well if you didn't read the summary then you don't know this is a KAKAIRU fic which you would know from reading my previous stories authors notes that I didn't like. Keyword is didn't...now I think they are such a cute couple, I have no clue what happened that made me change my mind but ya... anyways I will continue to rant later I hope you like my new story

Beta-ed by iLLiCiT EXPRESSI0NS she's so nice read her stories or I will hurt you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto XP

Chapter 1

Iruka sat down the cloth rag and brushed the chalk off his hands. It was finally Friday and the bell has just rung, he looked around his class room and sighed. The students had left paper and trash in the floor and now he had to stay after and clean it up.

Cleaning wasn't something he was looking forward to because he had planned to find his former student Naruto and treat him to ramen. Naruto and the rest of cell seven had just returned from a week long mission where they had been escorting various diplomats around the leaf country.

He walked up each row of seats and slowly progressed across the rows picking up bits of paper. He even bothered to open a few that looked like notes. Iruka chuckled when he read one of them. 'I saw Susuke-kun yesterday he's so great and he just got back from a mission!' Reading about Naruto's teammate only made Iruka crumple up the paper and continue cleaning so he could get out of there sooner.

Suddenly the window blew open and Iruka turned around, the curtains fluttered in the wind but there was no one there. Feeling to lazy to go to the window he turned and continued to clean up his room, he figured the fresh air wasn't bad.

Finally he reached the last row and he looked over the class room congratulating himself that he had finally finished. Now he could go and find Naruto and they could have a bite to eat at Ichiraka's. Iruka rubbed the scar that ran across his nose absentmindedly and started humming a happy tune to himself. He grabbed a stack of papers to grade over the weekend and locked and closed his classroom.

The school was almost empty, the teachers being as eager as the students to start their weekends. Iruka waved and smiled at the few remaining staff as he exited the academy.

The second he stepped outside the door he was glomped by a very hungry, and overexcited Naruto. "Hi Iruka-sensei!" Naurto's voice was muffled by Iruka's vest which he had his face pressed against. Iruka feeling both extremely happy and embarrassed pried Naruto off him.

"Hi Naruto, I was just about to start looking for you, how about some ramen while we catch up?" Iruka looked down at the beaming Naruto and ruffled his hair.

"Wohoo! See Kakashi-sensei I told you he would take me out to get ramen!" Naruto glomped Iruka again and started to drag him away.

Iruka was blushing when he realized that Kakashi was indeed standing behind them looking amused. Or maybe he wasn't but with that mask Iruka couldn't tell for certain. The pleasant breeze that had refreshed him before had become cooler and it rustled the trees.

Iruka stopped and looked back at the school that was when he remembered he had left his window open. "Wait a second Naruto I have to go close the window in my classroom."

Naruto pouted but he let go of his former sensei. Iruka was going to head back when Kakashi stood in his way. "I'll close it for you, I have business here anyways, go ahead and take Naruto to eat, he's so annoying when he is hungry." Kakashi then made a hand symbol and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

What about that key? Thought Iruka, but he then figured that Kakashi didn't need a key. Giving the school one more look he let himself be dragged off once more in the direction of Ichiraku's.

It was dark by the time Naruto stopped eating and they had caught up from the last week and had been reminiscing on past memories. When Naruto started to fall asleep where he sat Iruka thought it was time to call it a night. Iruka carried Naruto through the empty streets of the Hidden Leaf Village to Naruto's apartment. He then had to dig around in his vest pockets for the key he had to Naruto's house.

Iruka made sure Naruto was in bed and then he left feeling exhausted and worn out, but before he went home he found his feet taking him elsewhere. He soon found himself at the memorial of his parents and the others that had died the day the fox demon had attacked the village.

Iruka looked at the flower he had managed to acquire on the way over and he twirled the stem between his fingers before he kneeled and placed it by the other tokens around the marker.

Iruka stayed there for a while just looking at the marker thinking about that horrible day. He was jerked out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. Iruka jumped and then looked up into the face of the person who had disturbed him.

Kakashi started down at Iruka who had been kneeling in front of the village memorial. Kakashi was surprised that he had been able to walk up so close to Iruka without being noticed. Kakashi removed his hand from Iruka's shoulder and then pulled something from his pocket which he then dangled in front of Iruka's face.

"Your keys." He said finally holding them still so Iruka could focus on them. Iruka reached out a hand and slowly took his keys and continued staring at Kakashi. "You dropped them when you were being attacked by Naruto, so I picked them up." Kakashi shrugged.

"Uh...thanks?" Iruka tried to stand but his legs had fallen asleep from the time he had been kneeling. He felt himself tipping and falling so he reached out wildly. Kakashi finally grabbed hold of his arm and helped him stand. Kakashi kept a tight hold on Iruka's arm until he saw that Iruka could stand on his own.

"Thanks a lot Kakashi you have doing me favors all day." Iruka was blushing and he looked embarrassed that he just almost fallen flat on his face in front of Kakashi. "First it was Naruto, then my window and now this, would you like dinner in return? It's the least I could do, and I'll even make it for you." Iruka blushed even more and he didn't know why. "I mean if you have nothing better to do...I already ate but I could make something light."

Kakashi looked at him with his head slightly tilted to the side for a moment and then his eye curved into a happy arc. "I will actually take your offer, I'm pretty hungry and really bored, the next volume of Icha Icha paradise doesn't come out for days!"

Iruka looked shocked for a moment which seemed to make Kakashi even more amused and then he nodded before turning to limp towards his house with the copy-nin following after him. When they got to Iruka's house Iruka reached into his pockets to grab his keys again but found then missing. He turned around to say something to Kakashi but found that Kakashi wasn't there.

Getting frustrated Iruka turned back to the door, only to find it open, and Kakashi looking around his house. Kakashi turned and stared at him a moment and blinked.

"I found your keys." Kakashi said holding out the keys. "I decided to let myself in so I didn't have to wait for you to open the door." Kakashi seemed oblivious to the expression of shock on Iruka's face. "I'm kind of hungry so if you would stop gawking and enter your house that would be good, you could catch a cold or some bug could fly into your mouth if u keeping standing out there."

Iruka blushed and stepped into his house removing his sandals and placing them next to where Kakashi's already sat. He than closed the door and walked into his small house. Kakashi was examining his pictures and he had stopped to look at a particularly embarrassing picture that Naruto had put up.

Naruto had been looking through some of Iruka's old things when he had found a picture of a young Iruka. In the picture Iruka was wearing a dark blue and black kimono. He looked extremely feminine and cute with his hair down and framing his innocent face. Naruto had taken one look at the picture and asked Iruka if the girl in the picture was his sister or some other female relative. To this Iruka had blushed a swatted Naruto on the head telling him in a hurt voice that he didn't look like a girl.

Kakashi was chuckling and when he sensed Iruka he turned around his eye curved happily. "You looked really cute in that picture!" Kakashi choose then to turn around an continue to examine the pictures as Iruka stood there his face bright red

Iruka quickly left the living room and entered the small kitchen. "Make yourself at home!" he yelled back to Kakashi. Iruka decided to make curry for Kakashi since he could make really good curry and it was easy to make.

When Iruka finished the curry and put it in two bowels over rice he carried then into the living room where he found Kakashi sitting on a chair that faced the picture wall. Iruka handed him the bowl and then walked around to a couch across the room.

"You know this is really good curry." Commented Kakashi as he took a bite. This made Iruka look up from his curry to see the back of Kakashi's head. "I'll have to do favors for you more often." Iruka once again blushed.


	2. Unexpected Lesson

Author: Hi everyone that is reading this fic here is chapter number 2! I am sorry about my previous mistakes and am hoping to post the updated chap soon. I'm just so happy that the quarter is over that I wanted to celebrate and plus nineteen more days tell world domination! What I mean by this is that Halo 2 is coming out on November 9th! So exciting... anyways I hope you readers can enjoy reading this story as mush as I enjoy writing it. I hope this chapter doesn't ruin the mood plz read and review! Sorry for the grammar is bad its late and my beta-er went to sleep oh well I'll edit chapters 1 and 2 later.

I'm thinking of posting another story but this time it would be kakanaru do you people think I should?

To **allie: **Thank you so much for the comment, I'm really glad you like my story so far, and I also noticed my over usage of the names...I usually don't write like that so I don't really know why I did here, I hope I can fix that a bit when I repost this chapter.

To **a:** Thank you for you ideas on how I can improve my story, I really appreciate it when I am given opportunities to improve my writing. Also it's my fault my beta reader didn't catch all the mistakes because I caught her at a bad time, meaning she was doing homework and was distracted. I hope you continue reading this fic.

To **udonluver7: **Thank you for saying this story is good! I decided to write it because there was a scarcity of kakairu fics. I hope you continue to read this fic and I also hope you continue to enjoy reading it. I don't want to disappoint you so I'll try to make it a worth while story.

To **Geuna:** Thank you for reading my story. I am happy that you liked reading it, and I hope you continue to like reading to because I will be continue to write it. What I mean is yes it is going to be a multi chapter fic. Please keep reading it! Plus Iruka is always cute

To **mini-kero: **Thank you for your review it makes me so happy to think that my fic made your day! I hope you keep reading this fic and I hope you will still like it when I am done. Your review made my day thank you for being so nice!

To **Miko of Darkness: **Thank you for threatening my life... if you weren't my sister then I would hurt you, but since you are I think I'll ripe your head off instead. I will use my force powers to make you like kakairu. Anyways I don't need to waste more space on you when you are just right down the hall.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto I just wish I did.

Chapter 2

The sun shone through his bedroom window and Iruka groaned and rolled over. He scrunched his eyes shut trying to black out the light so he could sleep more. He however found that he couldn't fall asleep again. Finally giving up he looked at the clock beside his bed that showed it was a little after eight. For one frightening moment he forgot it was Saturday and he thought he had slept in and missed work. He sat up with a curse and shoved the covers away from his body. He had already swung his legs out from under the warm covers when he realized that it was no school today, it being a weekend and all.

"Thank goodness..." Iruka exclaimed to the empty house. He then flopped back lying horizontally on the bed and stared at the ceiling. The chuunin wasn't wearing anything but his boxers and he started to feel the cool air chilling him slightly. No one else was in the house but he still found the need to put cloths on so he grabbed his usual uniform and headed for the shower. He figured he would go shopping after because he had noticed that he was running low on food last night.

Something about last night tickled his memory and his sleep fogged mind realized it the moment he saw to bowls instead of one soaking in his sink. 'That was right' he thought to himself 'Kakashi was her last night'. Iruka went over their conversation in his mind. They had conversed about random things like students, work, the cooling weather, Konoka, and eventually questions about the past came up.

**Flashback**

"So Iruka you didn't have that scar in this picture." Kakashi said pointing at the picture of Iruka he has called cute earlier. "How did you get that scar anyway?"

Iruka blinked, Kakashi had moved after eating and he now sat across from Iruka. A lot of people had wondered or still did how he had gotten the scar across his nose. Iruka never liked to answer their question because he thought it was kind of obvious how he got the scar. The academy sensei was a very careful and nice person so one would assume he didn't get the scar in an accident or a fight. Sure he had scars from missions, it was just the life of a shinobi but this scar he had gotten the same day his parents and so many others had perished.

"I got this scar the night the village was attacked, that night my dad died fighting the demon and my mom died trying to protect me from it." Iruka paused he wasn't sure why he was telling Kakashi this. "My mother and I had to stand by as my father attacked and was killed by the demon, then as the demon turned to me and my mother she jumped in front of me, and he swiped her away like a toy his bottom claw grazed my face and I was left with this scar..." Iruka finished in a quite voice he was looking at his hands.

Kakashi was silent for a moment. "Sorry I didn't know it was like that, we all lost a lot on that day..." Kakashi fell into a contemplating silence. "Did you ever wonder why your mom jumped in front of you?" when Iruka didn't answer Kakashi nodded. "She loved you so much and didn't want to lose you...she probably knew you would grow up to be the man you are today."

"And what about you Iruka?" you're an interesting guy, so kind, smart, understanding, and modest and......cute." Kakashi laughed after saying this as Iruka blushed. "I don't even know you do I? I mean sure I talk to you occasionally about work but just tonight I have been more relaxed then I have been more relaxed then I have been for weeks. Thank you Iruka." Kakashi got up and when Iruka didn't move to follow he left through the front door.

Iruka sat there thinking about this strange occurrence for a long time. Finally he shrugged it off for Kakashi's tiredness and then went to bed himself. That night he dreamt of a field of corn in void of red that was being set on fire.

**End of Flashback**

Iruka brushed the hair out of his eyes and then tucked it behind his ears. Unbound his hair went down past his shoulders, silky, strait, and deliciously chocolaty brown. He was getting goose bumps for standing in the cold for so long so he shrugged off the previous night and headed again for the shower.

The brunette slide the screen open that separated his shower from the rest of the room, and turned on the water. When the water heated up the bathroom started to get steamy and Iruka sighed in bliss at the heat that enveloped his body. He discarded his boxers in a hurry and stepped into the shower, eagerly he ducked his head under the spray of water. Feeling lightheaded he let the water cascade over his chest and down his back, as all the tension from the week seemed to vanish as he scrubbed his body and washed his hair.

After twenty minutes or so minutes Iruka turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He grabbed a blue towel and wrapped it loosely around his waist. Iruka ran a comb through his clean hair and then stepped out of the bathroom. The cool air bit at his skin and he shivered.

Then he heard an unintelligible murmur from his living room. Being extremely quite and cautious he took an ornamental yet functional katana off the wall and crept down the hall to his living room. He felt nervous as he stood trying to peek into the room but the intruders where standing in his blind spot. Taking a deep breath he jumped out into the living drawing the katana and moving the sheath up in a defensive position.

The brunette the blinked and took in his intruders, which after he had stopped to look at didn't look like intruders. In fact he was rather embarrassed to see Naruto, Sakura, Susuke, and Kakashi standing in his living room. The blond was wide eyed and his mouth was hanging open, well the pink haired girl looked like she was going to feint, even the stoic Uchiha had a slender eye brow raised. Kakashi how ever was just staring at Iruka with an eye that didn't look so lazy, but actually attentive and alert.

"Well kids, as Iruka has so beautifully demonstrated..." Kakashi stopped for a second and an outsider could easily think Kakashi was calling Iruka beautiful. "A shinobi is always prepared to handle an attack under any circumstances." Kakashi's eye curved into a happy curve. "However..." Here Kakashi paused again and shifted his gaze to his team, as he stepped closer to Iruka, "but an alert shinobi know to not have anything impairing his hearing." Kakashi picked a strand of Iruka's hair and twined it around his finger showing how it covered his ears.

"Gomen nasai!" Iruka bowed and blushed bright red. "I couldn't tell it was you guys!" Iruka looked at the three students and then his gaze went to their teacher who was still fondling his strand of hair with amusement.

Sakura's eyes flicked from Kakashi to Iruka and she heard a click in her mind. She shook herself making the two guys near her look at her. "Wonderful lesson sensei but we have to go now....we were...ahhh...supposed to meet Lee, Ino, and the others to train." Sakura glared at the two boys standing next to her and was thankful they stayed silent.

Kakashi looked up from Iruka's hair to look at his students. "Sure you guys may be dismissed. Have fun..." Kakashi waited until he was sure that his students were gone before he let go of Iruka's hair and stepped back to look at the younger man. He held his hand up in submission "put the sword down you could hurt someone with that."

Iruka blushed and walked back up the hallway to place the sword in its right place. He could feel Kakashi's eye on his back and he was prompted to remember he was wearing nothing more then a towel. When he returned to the living room Kakashi hadn't moved. As he stood in front of Kakashi he smiled a shivered slightly "Well I don't know why you decided to drop in but you are welcome any time..."

The brunette was cut off as Kakashi stepped closer to him and he could smell the jounin's unique scent. Then one of Kakashi's long slender fingers was placed on Iruka's chest applying a light pressure "You should get dressed...before you catch a cold." Kakashi looked down at the slightly shorter man seriously.

Iruka looked into the clear blue eye and was unable to read the emotions there, he smiled and nodded instead. "I'll go do that mother, you can sit if you like I was on my way to go buy groceries."

Kakashi's blue eye stayed locked on his own and then it blinked and Iruka caught a glimmer of another emotion he could not understand. "I hope you weren't going out like that...I wouldn't want anyone else fondle your hair as you stand in a towel in your living room but me..." Kakashi's eye finally closed as he smiled.

Iruka couldn't stop the blush that stole over his face.

OoOooOOoOoOoOoOooOOoOoOoOoOooOOoOoOoOoOooOOoOoOoOoOooOOoOo

ReAd & ReViEw PlEaSe


End file.
